Asi q ha decidido convertirse en un piloto gundam?
by Sayo Maxwell
Summary: Con q quiere ser un piloto gundam... pues aqui hay algunos pre-requisitos q debe tomar en cuenta antes de entrar a esta profecion del anime...


Asi q ha decidido convertirse en un piloto gundam....   
  
  
Existen inumerables profeciones que involucran robots d la era futurista, por ejemplo: puede dedicarse a pilotear evangelions, el macross, labors, los transformers, los roborts de los power rangers.... etc.... pero si aun asi usted decide convertirse en un piloto gundam, aqui hay algunos consejos q deve tener en cuenta si quiere triunfar en esta profecion del anime.  
  
Del piloto y su caracter.  
  
Se puede tener un sin fin de personalidades, pero si quiere ser uno de los personajes sobresalientes, es preferente q tenga una de estas 5 personalidades...  
  
+ La primera que podriamos destacar es una mirada fria, nervios de acero, muy serio, y un perfecto hacker q no tema matar a cualquier persona q se interponga en su mision incluso si es su madre... (a modo d aclaracion: de preferencia todos los interesados en pilotear gundams deben ser huerfanos nacidos en una region q tenga problemas con el resto de la sociedad)   
  
+ La segunda de las personalidades mas sobresalientes es la de ser una persona alegre, un tanto despreocupado, bueno infiltrandose en territorio enemigo y lo suficientemente loco para creerse el dios d la muerte.  
  
+ La siguiente personalidad es algo misteriosa, con gustos un tanto exoticos d peinado y sobresaliente en el aspecto artistico (podria ser apto para el teatro por ejemplo, o cualquier arte escenica... d preferencia y por razones d trabajo... entiendase piloto gundam.... trabaje en un lugar con horario flexible)  
  
+ La siguiente opcion q esta disponible para la personalidad es un ser simpatico, amable, respetuoso y con una leve tendencia yaoi  
  
+ La ultima de nuestras personalidades q aplican a los personajes sobresalientes es la de un ser un tanto machista con una filosofia algo arcaica y obsoleta q se crea mejor q las mujeres y q se traume si alguna ves alguien llegan a ganarle   
  
(nota: ningun solicitante debe sobrepasar la mayoria d edad...18 años...)  
  
El entorno del piloto.  
  
En el ambiente que puede rodear al piloto hay un numero extremadamente grande de variaciones, sin embargo segun las personalidades que se han mencionado anteriormente, debe haber un entorno especial q rodee a cada una d estas  
  
+ El entorno para la personalidad numero uno debe ser igual, sino bastante similar a la siguiente: es totalmente indispensable saber cuando hay q morir... por ejemplo... si alguien llegase a descubrir su profecion, las alternativas son las siguientes: +matar a la persona q lo sabe, o +practicar el suicidio... cualquiera de las dos son validas pues debe eliminar cualquier cosa que ponga en peligro su mision incluso si es ud. otra cosa que no puede faltar en el entorno d este personaje es la persona del sexo opuesto, en este caso hipotetico, la chica rica q se cree la crema del pastel, con respecto a este detalle no sobra decir q ella (o el... recuerden q las chicas tb. pueden aplicar a pilotear un gundam) seguira al piloto a donde sea... si el piloto va a china... ahi debe seguirlo ella (o el)... si el piloto va a jupiter... ahi debe seguirlo ella... incluso si el piloto muere y va al infierno... ahi debe seguirlo ella... (a modo d aclaracion: esta chica... o chico... lo unico q sabra hacer es decir el nombre de el/la piloto en todas ocaciones... por lo q especificado este detalle le sera facil reconocerlo/a), el entorno aparte d estos detalles ira variando segun las ocaciones y por eso el piloto debe recurrir a su personalidad y buen sentido comun... d lo contrario su mision fracasara... aun q tambien puede recurrir a esclarecer sus ideas con las visiones enfermas q le proporcionara el sistema d su gundam... pero eso lo veremos mas adelante....  
  
+ La segunda personalidad requiere un entorno similar a este: debe tener conocidos que se ofrescan a reparar su gundam cuando este se encuentre dañado o necesite un "retoque"... d preferencia este individuo debe ser de un pais diferente al pais d origen del piloto. Otro aspecto importante es que debe conocer a una persona del sexo opuesto, en este caso, la chica (o chico)que sirva en la milicia del enemigo... por ejemplo... si ud. es taliban.... ella/el bien podria ser d la armada americana, un detalle importante con respecto a este personaje es q se unira a la causa de los pilotos y tratara en la mejor manera posible d ayudarle a su amigo/a piloto... (especificacion: la relacion q mantienen es enteramente platonica...(eso espero ¬¬)).  
  
+ Para nuestra persona que responde a los rasgos d la personalidad numero 3 tenemos un entorno como este: debido a su talento inato para las artes escenicas trabajara d esto... en el lugar d trabajo debe haber una persona del sexo opuesto q le tenga un cariño fraternal y llegue a ser algo asi como una madre(padre) o hermana/o para el/ella. los animales a los q este individuo se exponga debe reaccionar pacificamente debido a la personalidad del piloto (si no es asi.... olvidese de ser el piloto con esta personalidad).  
  
+ El entorno para la persona q posea la personalidad numero cuatro debe ser la siguiente: de preferencia d una familia numerosa y adinerada... en el entorno d este personaje siempre se ven afectados las personas mas cercanas a el/ella lo q desencadenara una revelion infudada contra sus propias creencias, asi q para detener a este individuo debe contar en todo momento con la persona q responde a la personalidad numero 3... por el cual siente cierto "cariño especial", fuera d eso las cituaciones en las q se involucrara no requeriran mayores habilidades... (q las basicas requeridas por un piloto gundam porsupuesto)  
  
+ Nuestra ultima personalidad requiere un entorno como este: d cualquien origen etnico y perteneciente a una secta d luchadores; su entorno se vera siempre rodeado de conflictos devido a su filosofia d la vida y su modo d ver a las mujeres, aun q tambien se debe tomar en cuenta q la guerra influye... sus deciciones seran tomadas en base a su filosofia y no d su persoalidad por lo q es importante ser un ferviente seguidor a la secta de la cual proviene.  
  
De los instrumentos d combate.   
  
Las maquinas q usaran los pilotos van deacuerdo a sus origenes por lo q es importante el destacar q tipo d gundam se adapta a que personalidad.  
  
+ Para la personalidad numero uno: Gundam Wing Zero... este modelito atractivo d gundam tendra un sistema d cabina q entra en las ondas cerebrales del piloto y le proporcionara una vision mas clara del enemigo, claro q este tipo d visiones q son catalogadas por mi como "visiones enfermas", pueden confundir al piloto a tal punto d volverse en contra d sus aliados... claro q el personaje q responde a la personalidad número uno tendra un control absoluto sobre este sistema.  
  
+ Para la personalidad numero dos: Gundam Deathscythe... este modelo d gundam es basicamente dependiente de las habilidades y percepsion del piloto puesto q unicamente el wing zero es el q tiene ese complicado sistema d cabina... de modo q contando con las armas basicas d un movil suit y un arma termica en forma d oz (esta es la que le atribuira el apodo d dios d la muerte o shinigami... como lo prefiera), la victoria dependera en un 95% de las habilidades del piloto.  
  
+ Para la personalidad numero tres: Gundam Heavyarms... este modelo ofrece las armas basicas d un movil suit con la obvia ventaja d ser d una aliacion d gundamio, y con unos agregados bastante utiles (en su buena utilizacion claro esta...), tambien depende d las habilidades del piloto para la victoria.  
  
+ Para la personalidad numero cuatro: Gundam Sandrock... este modelo ofrece un arma extra a las cotidianas d los movil suits, aparte d eso y al igual q Deathscythe y Heavyarms cuenta con las armas cotidianas d los movil suits.  
  
+ Para la personalidad numero cinco: Gundam Shenlong... este modelo ofrece unos brazos expandibles bastante utiles si son bien utilizados y como todos los anteriores tiene las armas d un movil suit, claro q sin el sistema d cabina del zero.  
  
Otros detalles minimos...  
  
Si despues d leer este instrucivo y todas las condiciones necesarias para ser un piloto gundam usted aun tiene la firme idea d q puede lograrlo es q enserio esta demaciado desesperado por reconocimiento y piensa q la mejor manera d obtenerlo es salvando el mundo o es mas terco q una mula... pero en cualquiera d los 2 casos usted siempre puede seguir soñando... talves y algun dia logre conquistar el mundo pinki.... este.... digo... aunq sea hacerce un trage d carton similar a un gundam y alucinar q esta en el espacio... O.o  
  
  
  
By: Sayo Maxwell   
  
  
  
  
Notas d la autora: Jejejejeje.... bien....a los q siguieron leyendo hasta aqui... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!...^^' ejem... este es el primer fic d gundam q publico por inter... usualmente solo los escribo y se los leo a mis amigos... pero me anime a publicarlo... se q no me quedo muy bien... no sean tan duros conmigo!!! T_T... este fue un "intento fallido" d fic comico... pero vean lo positivo del asunto: si alguien piensa q su fic no es bueno... siempre podra leer este y se subira su auto estima ^^'.... claro... con el unico costo q se bajara la mia... pero en fin... espero q no les haya desagradado tanto y plis, plis comentarios constructivos, tomatazos (no los culparia), o cualquier cosa a xacsty@hotmail.com o dejen reviews ^^' bueno, hasta aqui, denuevo gracias.   
  
  
Aclaraciones importantes: Ninguno d los personajes d gundam es mio...(ya quisiera...), todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los he tomado prestados para construir este fic sin fines d lucro... asi q porfavor NO ME DEMANDEN!!!.... O.o 


End file.
